Nargles en el muerdago
by Neevy Granger
Summary: Un muérdago infestado de nargles,una sonrisa y un beso desde diferentes puntos de vista.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y situacónes de los libros no me pertenecen ami sino a Rowling, y yo no gano ni en centimo con esto.**

**Por si alguien todavía no ha leído el septimo libro que sepa que se sitiua en este.

* * *

**

Bajo el muérdago 

Hogwarts estaba adornado con árboles de Navidad, muérdago y acebo y las armaduras cantaban villancicos y peeves rellenaba los vacíos con invenciones propias, todo como cada Navidad. Como cada Navidad. Pero ese año todo había cambiado; no sólo no habían vuelto a Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione y los hijos de muggles; sino que los mortífagos dominaban el castillo.

¿Dominar? Quizás decir dominar era demasiado, el E.D había vuelto. Sin Harry, Hermione y Ron los líderes eran Ginny, Luna y Neville. Eran los líderes de la rebelión. Habían tratado de robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del despacho de Snape. Sí, Neville Longbottom se había enfrentado a su mayor miedo, Snape.

Y sin embargo en este momento temblaba como un flan, a pesar de que en los últimos meses había dejado de ser aquel miedoso y torpe niño. Pero no era a Snape a quién se tenía que enfrentar, sino a Luna Lovegood, su Luna. Luna no era una Gran belleza; pero desde luego él tampoco era Adonis, había crecido bastante, ahora era corpulento y había dejado atrás todas las redondeces infantiles pero sin duda cualquiera de sus compañeros era más agraciado que él. El rasgo qué más le gustaba de Luna eran sus ojos, parecían en una eterna ensoñación.

- Neville. ¡Neville!

- ¿Eh?- Contestó el chico mirando a la joven rubia que tenía delante.

- Llevo un rato llamándote, estabas sonriendo. Me gusta tu sonrisa. Ya casi nunca sonríes, aunque claro en estos tiempos...-El chico esquivó la mirada de la chica y la dirigió hacia arriba.

- Mira, muérdago.

- Sin duda infestado de nargles.

- ¿Qué son los nargles?

- Súbeme, acabo de ver uno, te lo mostraré.- El chico la cogió por las rodillas, comprobando la suave piel de la chica.- Lo tengo, ya puedes bajarme.

El chico tenía las mejillas encendidas, nunca había estado tan cerca de Luna. La chica tenía las manos juntas como si tuviera algo dentro de ellas.

- ¿Preparado?

El chico asintió y la chica fue destapando lentamente las manos y entonces sucedió lo que nunca creyó fuera a pasar, lo vio. Entre las manos de Luna había unos bichitos verdes, tenían cuatro ojos, uno en cada costado de la cabeza y sus manos y pies se parecían mucho a las de bowtuckle.

- Debían estar haciéndote cosquillas, por eso sonreías, aunque es raro, o quizás fuera un torposoplo.

- No, estaba pensando en ti, por eso sonreía.- Dijo envalentonándose, se acercó a la chica y puso las manos junto a las de ella de forma que el nargle pasó a sus manos.- No creí que existieran.

- Tú también creías que estaba loca, también me llamabas lunática.- Afirmó con tono triste pero sin reproche alguno.

- Antes de conocerte te tenía miedo.

- ¿Tú, miedo? Pero si eres muy valiente.- El chico volvió a enrojecer.

- Pero ahora que te conozco, incluso si estuvieras loca me daría igual. Mis padres se volvieron locos, Luna, Bellatrix Lestrange los volvió locos al torturarles y no por eso no les quiero, aunque no sean caces de reconocerme. Eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, Ginny, Harry. Hermione y Ron lo saben, pero por casualidad. Me da igual si estás loca, tengo en las manos un nargle, tal vez yo también este loco, pero me gustas.- El nudo que tenía en la garganta se deshizo.

- A ti te gusta Hermione Granger.

- Me gustó Hermione. Me gustan las chicas buenas e inteligentes, y soñadoras cosa que no es precisamente.-Dijo cogiendola del mentón.- ¿Puedo... me dejarías que... que yo te besara?- Preguntó cohibido, ese sí era Neville de siempre.

- Nunca me han besado.

- Y a mi tampoco.- Dijo y la besó, un beso corto, suave, apenas un roce de labios.

Cuando Neville abrió los ojos vio que los de ella todavía estaban cerrados y tenía las mejillas rosadas, nunca había visto a Luna sonrojada y le parecía un ángel. Se volvió a acercar a ella y la volvió a besarla, profundizando esta vez un beso igual de dulce que el anterior, cogiendola de la cintura negándose a que alguna vez se alejara de él. Cuando terminó el beso él abrió rápidamente los ojos para poder verla. Ella abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces como si creyera que era un sueño, él le acarició las mejillas y ella sonrió. Las palabras sobraban. Estaban solamente ellos en un pasillo mientras el resto comía, pero ¿qué importaba la comida cuando estaban juntos y al día siguiente cada uno se iría a su casa y pasarían un par de semanas sin verse?

* * *

A ver si os gusta, dejad un review con vuestra opinión.

Besos, Neevy.


	2. Nargles

**Nargles**

Luna tenía su última clase del día, hechizos, con el profesor Flitwick, jefe de su casa y su profesor favorito. Cuando se levantó esa mañana había estado cansada porla reunión del E.D. la noche anterior, pero cuando llegó la lechuza, tras ser inspeccionada, esa mañana se había puesto alegre. Su padre le decía que había conseguido un cuerno de Snorlack de cuernos arrugados. ¡Por fin conseguía uno!

Al día siguiente cogería el espresso para regresar a Londres. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, que le contara lo que pasaba en Inglaterra de verdad, no creia esas bobadas que salían en El Profeta. Tal vez tená noticias de Harry, Hermione y Ronald.

El profesor flitwick dio por terminada la clase, Luna, como siempre le ayudó a recoger las cosas que habían utilizado y salió. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando vió a Neville. Tal vez la estuviera esperando, desechó rápidamente la idea, ese día no había reunión.

Luna se acercó a él y le llamó varias veces. En un determinado momento él comenzó a sonreir. "Tiene una sonrisa bonita y es un chico tan dulce. ¿Se le habrá metido un torposoplo?"

-Neville. ¡Neville!- Volvió a probar.

- ¿Eh?- Contestó él mirandola por fin.

- Llevo un rato llamándote, estabas sonriendo. Me gusta tu sonrisa. Ya casi nunca sonríes, aunque claro en estos tiempos...-Neville miró hacia arriba y ella le siguió con la mirada.

- Mira, muérdago.

- Sin duda infestado de nargles.- Dijo ella sabiendo que era cierto, Filch tenía la costumbre de no desnarglelizar los muerdagos antes de ponerlos, aunque tal vez ya lo hubiera intentado, esas criaturillas eran dificiles de coger y peligrosas si no les caia bien.

- ¿Qué son los nargles?- La chica buscó cómo decirle qué eran, pero entonces vio uno asomado entre sus hojas, mirandolos.

- Súbeme, acabo de ver uno, te lo mostraré.- Él la cogió por las rodillas apenas rozandola en un principio, lo que le hizo cosquillas y ella soltó una risita apenas audible pero que hizo que el nargle se acercara más, luego Neville la cogió fuerte pero suavemente, como si tuviera algo preciado que no queria que se rompiese. Cuando puso la mano junto al nargle este se subió rápidamente a ella.- Lo tengo, ya puedes bajarme.

Él la bajo con cuidado, al llegar abajo vió que tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de subirla.

- ¿Preparado?- Le preguntó

El chico asintió y Luna fue destapando lentamente sus manos con la esperanza de que Neville, un chico con gran corazón, pudiera verlos como ella los veia.

- Debían estar haciéndote cosquillas, por eso sonreías, aunque es raro, o quizás fuera un torposoplo.

- No, estaba pensando en ti, por eso sonreía.- ¿Sonreia cuando pensaba en ella? Bueno, si, también podía sonreir al pensar en una amiga. Sin embargo, sería tan bonito... - No creí que existieran.

- Tú también creías que estaba loca, también me llamabas lunática.- Le hubiera gustado que no fuese así, pero no podía reprocharselo a nadie, y menos a él.

- Antes de conocerte te tenía miedo.

- ¿Tú, miedo? Pero si eres muy valiente.

- Pero ahora que te conozco, incluso si estuvieras loca me daría igual. Mis padres se volvieron locos, Luna, Bellatrix Lestrange los volvió locos al torturarles y no por eso no les quiero, aunque no sean caces de reconocerme.-Luna, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, no le compadeció, sino que le admiró más- Eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, Ginny, Harry. Hermione y Ron lo saben, pero por casualidad.- La chica sonrió eso significaba mucho para ella.- Me da igual si estás loca, tengo en las manos un nargle, tal vez yo también este loco, pero me gustas.

- A ti te gusta Hermione Granger.- En la voz, y en el corazón, de la rubia no había reproche alguna, aunque sí una tristeza enorme por tener la certeza de que el chico del que estaba enamorada; si, enamorada, porque la única forma de ver un Vasariah era estar enamorado, eran unos seres muy tiernos que desde finales de su cuarto curso no paraban de jugar cerca de ella pidiendole atención; no le correspondiera.

- Me gustó Hermione.- Pese a todo Luna no estaba preparada para ese mazazo, no por la parte que a ella le tocaba, sino por Neville. Hermione amaba, única y exclusivamente, a Ronald.- Me gustan las chicas buenas e inteligentes, y soñadoras cosa que no es precisamente.- ¿Acababa de decirle que ya no le gustaba Hermione sino ella?- ¿Puedo... me dejarías que... que yo te besara?

- Nunca me han besado.

- Y a mi tampoco.

Entonces él se acercó y unió sus labios a los de ella, que instintivamente cerró los ojos. Fue un beso corto, suave, y la forma más sencilla de subir al paraiso. Antes de que pudiera decidir si había sido un sueño, volvió a sentir los labios del chico y sus manos en la cintura, tratandola de nuevo como un objeto preciado. Cuando el beso terminó abrió los ojos y vió una docena de Vasariah danzando en torno a ellos, pestañeo varias veces, alli seguían, igual que Neville que la acariciaba las mejillas y sonreía. Ella le abrazó y entre besos, abrazos y caricias, pasaron lo que parecían segundos aunque la luz de un nuevo día les negara más tiempo. Tenían que coger el tren que los llevaría a casa y a la vez los separaría. Pero ni la distancia más larga les separaría porque cuando el amor es verdadero la distancia más corta entre dos corazones no es la linea recta, sino un punto, porque esa distancia es inexistente.

* * *

Y aquí esta la parte de Luna, realmente ha sido algo complicado intentar hacer un IC de ella, pero espero haberlo un review y sabre si os ha gustado o si no.

Besos, Neevy.


End file.
